Altaluna Sidra Black née Gaunt
by FanFicCreator
Summary: What would you do if you found a descendant of Slytherin himself? What if you were a Black? Then obviously, you'd raise the Slytherinette. See how Altaluna Sidra Black Gaunt grows up as a Black. With most of the highest social ranked families by your side, nothing can go wrong, right? Well some people disagree. Non-existant!HarryPotter


**Chapter One**

Morfin Marvolo Gaunt was not having a good day. He'd cursed three muggles, hexed a group of children and finally arrived home, moodily. All he wanted, no, needed to do was go down to that filthy muggle bar to find out where the hell his ruddy sister had gone off to, and he wouldn't have needed to do that at all if she hadn't gone off with the filthy muggle in the first place.

When he'd arrived home from Azkaban, expecting to see his squib-like sister cleaning, cooking or feeding their father, he definitely had not expected an empty shack. He shrugged it off, thinking they were out hunting. His father couldn't get the food alone now, could he? So obviously, Merope would have to assist him. Morfin laughed at that. Marvolo Gaunt would _never_ go hunting. How could he have expected things to change?

It was always Morfin who hunted the food they ate, and Merope did the rest. Obviously, someone had to tend to the valuable items thy possessed, like Slytherins locket, and the Slytherins ring. They were descandants of the pure-blooded Salazer Slytherin, and they did not associate with the filth that raided their lands, known as Muggles and Mudlbloods.

So what you readers should know is; Morfin regretted this very dearly, his actions were unintentional and he wished he never even went into that filthy pub.

So as you all know, he had gone into the muggle filth to find his sister and abuse the hell out of her, because he now knew his father was dead. But somehow, he had bumped into a witch. She lied to Morfin, and said she was a pureblood, from Ravenclaw too. They went for a stroll outside the village, and ended up at Morfins place with a bottle of Firewhisky.

I shall not go into detail of what happened, but then the events that followed 9 months later were horrendous.

The girl, that Morfin swore to never mention her name again, had asked to see him at the same pub they had met 9 months ago. Morfin had refused at first, but she said it was a rather important matter involving himself.

_Flashback~_

_"M-morfin...Before you kill me, which I know you will and I will not stop you.. Should I start with the bad news? Or the really bad news?" The girl had asked. _

_They were standing in an alleyway, where no muggle were to see them. Morfin narrowed his eyes and shrugged. _

_"Jus' hurry up already," he said, annoyed. _

_"I'll start with the bad news, or else you'd kill me before I could tell you the other news. The bad news is; You're a father." The girl said trembling. _

_This information took a while to process in Morfins mind and he shrugged. "So? Kill the kid." _

_The girls eyes widened, and she shook her head. "I-I can't, I'm her mother, and-and I just can't. Kill me, but I'll never let you touch her. Now, t-the really bad news is...I lied to you." _

_"Lied to me..? So I don' have a kid?"_

_"No, no. I mean, I'm not Rowena Ravenclaw's descendant. Neither am I a pureblood. In fact, I'm a muggleborn, my fathers a muggle-born and my mothers a squib." _

_Morfin stared at the girl then backed away. "You mean...YOUR A FILTHY MUDBLOOD! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU FILTH!" He shouted and raised his wand. The girl just stared at him with loving eyes. What he saw in him, no one knew and neither could anyone try to find out. _

_"Before you kill me. Just know, that I've placed a powerful charm on her, she'll be frozen, and hidden somewhere in England where you'll never find her. Our daughter, she'll be found one day, and she'll continue the line of the Slytherins. Because that's what you would've wanted. And- Just-just know that I love your very dearly, goodvby-"_

_Her lifeless body dropped to the ground. Morfin apparated back to his shack, and just sat and stared at his precious possessions until he realised, one was missing._

_END FLASHBACK~_

One day, in 1980, a young child was found by Cassiopeia Black, daughter of Cygnus and Violetta Black. Seeing the Slytherin Locket on the childs chest, she took it to Borgin and Burkes whom claimed it was indeed the Slytherin Locket. Cassiopeia denied his attempts to buy it and took the child to home, and raised her as a Black, knowing in reality, she was a descendant from Slytherin himself.


End file.
